


Drive

by ocean_of_notions



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_of_notions/pseuds/ocean_of_notions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Thrace and Martha Jones in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "alternate universe" and "on the road" at karathracelives.

“I once hotwired a Cylon Raider after cutting out its brain while low on O2. I was the very first pilot to ever fly a Blackbird stealth fighter—and the only one to not get blown up. I can outfly anybody—human or machine—in _space_. I’m pretty sure I can handle driving on the left side of the road.”

“No,” Martha said. “I don’t care. I’ve heard your stories, heard what you’ve done to your ‘Vipers’ and you are _not_ driving my car.”

Kara wasn’t entirely sure how she had gotten to this point, sitting in the passenger seat of Martha Jones’s car in some little country called Great England or whatever. She had been lending some of her not inconsiderable expertise to a UNIT project when she had met the doctor. Doctor Jones, that is, since people in these parts talked about “the Doctor” like he was Zeus incarnate. Kara had yet to meet the guy—alien, whatever—but after listening to a few of Martha’s stories, she figured he couldn’t be all that. And if this Doctor was so great anyway, where was he now when there were flesh-eating broccoli-shaped things threatening humanity?

UNIT and Torchwood had both been caught with their pants around their ankles. So now Kara and Martha had less than an hour to get to the broccoli nest and stop the end of the world.

Earth was just lucky Kara hadn’t had anything better to do today. Or it would be lucky, if Martha would just let her take the frakking wheel.

“Apocalypse here!” Kara snapped. “Give me the frakking keys and I’ll beat this godsdamn traffic.”

Martha was determined, but she was also far more rational than Kara. She could see the futility of this argument. Finally at a stop light, she gave in. “Alright, okay, go! But if you so much as scratch...” Her threats trailed off as the two women engaged in an extremely awkward climbing-over-each-other maneuver.

Kara settled into the driver’s seat just as the light turned green. Martha looked distinctly put out, hastily pulling her seatbelt into place and wrapping her fingers tightly around the armrest. Kara just laughed, though, as she shot forward, dodging other cars like enemy combatants.

London was a little dull, and there was still nothing like flying, but in moments like these she figured this world wasn’t so bad. Martha looked at her like she was crazy as she kept laughing, but Kara thought she could get used to this.


End file.
